The present disclosure herein relates to a stretchable display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stretchable display in which a period of corrugation of a light emitting unit is larger than that of a wiring unit.
An electronic element, in particular, a display element is required to be stretchable in order to be applied to a 3-dimensionally curved (convex or concave) surface. Most of an insulation film, a conductive material, and a semiconductor film configuring an electronic element do not have stretchability, and thus a scheme for improving the shape of the electronic element to implement the stretchability is being proposed.
As one of the schemes for improving the shape of the electronic device to implement the stretchability, there is a scheme for making the electronic element very thin to form a corrugation structure. Such an electronic element may be elongated until the corrugation is completely stretched.